When the violence causes silence
by Red Candies
Summary: Un petit OS qui sort de l'ordinaire, impliquant toute notre équipe. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, cette histoire implique des enfants. Pensez à écouter la chanson "Zombie" de The Cranberries pour vous plonger dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture !


_**OS. **_**- ****When the violence causes silence...**

•_. Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken,  
And the violence causes silence,  
Who are we mistaken ?... .•_

Le sang gouttait lentement sur le sol de glace. La pluie tombait à une allure torrentielle sur l'herbe fraîche. Qui du sang ou de la pluie procure la plus belle mélodie ? Est-ce plus amusant d'entendre le clapotis de l'eau ou celui du liquide rougeâtre ? Chaque être humain doté de parole sait répondre à ces questions. Certains n'y répondront pas, laissant traîner une once de mystère derrière eux. D'autres seront outrés d'entendre de telles sottises et choisiront l'eau sans hésitation. Les derniers, plus tourmentés, te regarderont avec folie et détourneront leurs yeux vers ton coeur. Tu n'auras pas besoin de leur parler pour t'enfuir. Ces « hommes », si l'on peut encore les nommer ainsi, sont définis par deux catégories ; les sociopathes et les psychopathes. Les deux catégories se ressemblent, ceux qui en font parti tuent des personnes avec un mode opératoire bien à eux. Les psychopathes sont capables de ressentir des sentiments. Ils éprouveront des remords, de la culpabilité. S'ils tuent, c'est souvent à cause d'un traumatisme ou d'un fantasme à réaliser. Une fois celui-ci effectué, ils arrêteront d'ôter des vies. Tandis que les sociopathes n'ont pas de but précis en tuant. Ils ne ressentent aucune émotion et ne font que jouir de leurs barbaries. Le sang qui coulait si faiblement s'intensifia. La flaque qui se propageait sous la petite table en bois devint de plus en plus grande. Un dernier cri déchira la nuit. Puis plus rien. Le silence. Une tête roula sur le sol. Celle d'un enfant. Est-ce plus difficile à voir parce que l'être humain à qui la vie vient d'être enlevée est un enfant ? Ô combien vous répondront que oui. Pourtant, la déchirure reste la même. Celle de perdre un être cher, un être que l'on a aimé et cajolé. Le corps du jeune citoyen fut transporté dans les bras du tueur. Sociopathe ? Psychopathe ? A quoi bon savoir cette information s'ils sont cruels tout les deux ? Est-ce plus gratifiant de se faire assassiner par un psychopathe ou par un sociopathe ? Le corps désormais si fragile de l'enfant fut jeté dans une fosse inconnue aux yeux des humains « normaux ». La pièce à demi-éclairée fut nettoyée bien soigneusement, aucune empreinte ne pourrait être relevée. Et la tête, si parfaitement maquillée, fut attachée à un lampadaire, aux yeux de tous. Sur qui doit-on crier pour que ces personnes-ci arrêtent ? Sur qui doit-on rejeter la faute ? Ou est-ce juste une façade de notre société ?

•_. But you see,  
It's not me,  
It's not my family,  
In your head,_

_In your head,_

_They are fighting... .•_

Et voilà comment au matin cette tête d'enfant avait été retrouvée. La troisième, en deux semaines. La célèbre équipe de profilers de Quantico avait été mise sur le cas dès les premières heures. C'est à se demander comment ils font pour garder la tête haute, tous les jours. Et si même ceux qui se battent contre le crime se transforment en sociopathes à leur tour ? Si tout sentiment de tristesse envers ces victimes ne les touchait plus ? Pourtant, ce sont les plus touchés par ces injustices. Ce sont eux qui voient leur famille se coucher au soir en sachant que le lendemain, une ou plusieurs seront détruites à jamais. Ne devrions-nous pas les acclamer au lieu de nous soucier de notre vie bien remplie ? Tous les matins ils se lèvent en ayant peur de retrouver un être cher en tant que victime. Mais ils se battent contre ceux qui font ces horreurs, ils les mettent derrière des barreaux, ils sauvent des vies. Oh non, ne pas éprouver de tristesse sur les scènes de crime ne veut pas dire être sociopathe. Il faut être fort pour voir des choses horribles tous les jours. Il faut savoir compartimenter pour enfermer au plus vite les véritables fous. Et que dites-vous de ça ? On les appelle et une heure après ils sont auprès des familles des victimes. Mais quelque part, leur dévouement sert-il à quelque chose ? Chaque jour de nouveaux hommes à l'esprit si mauvais se forment, chaque jour ils tuent encore plus que la veille. Chaque jour ils innovent de nouvelles techniques encore plus tordues. Ce métier est-il fait pour que les personnes les plus justes puissent se donner bonne conscience ou est-il réellement utile ? Est-ce que savoir qui a enlevé la vie de ceux qu'on aime apaise les souffrances ? Les plus en paix vous diront que les souffrances s'apaisent toujours, la vie a une fin et il faut bien l'accepter. Et les plus sensibles vous diront que les souffrances ne s'apaisent jamais.

•_. With their tanks,  
And their bombs,  
And their bombs,  
And their guns,  
In your head,  
In your head,  
They are crying... .•_

Aaron Hotchner. Jennifer Jareau. Penelope Garcia. Emily Prentiss. Spencer Reid. Derek Morgan. David Rossi. En deux jours, cette équipe avait réuni plus de pistes que la police municipale en trois semaines. Malheureusement, un petit garçon fut signalé disparu à l'aube. S'ils tenaient compte du mode opératoire, il ne restait pas plus de trois heures au jeune enfant. Il y a-t-il plus horrible que de savoir que si aucune preuve ne faisait avancer l'enquête ce petit mourrait ? N'y a-t-il rien de plus horrible que de savoir que la vie de quelqu'un est entre nos mains ? L'équipe était exténuée, n'ayant pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Les affaires qui concernaient les enfants étaient toujours les plus difficiles à gérer, notamment pour J.J et Hotch qui en avaient un chacun. Après tout, ça pouvait être leur propre enfant qui se retrouvait disparu. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'une famille de plus perde leur enfant.  
Heureusement, Penelope Garcia était un ange tombé du ciel. Elle avait réussi à localiser on-ne-sait-comment un petit hangar suspect, isolé. Elle transmit au plus vite l'adresse à son « petit coeur ». Reid, Emily et Hotch y sont allés tous les trois, prudents. Le lieu était réellement abandonné, en piteux états. La nature avait réussi à faire son nid à l'intérieur du hangar. Armés de leurs « flingues », les trois profilers ce sont avancés avec inquiétude dans l'endroit clos. Une ambiance sombre, froide y régnait. Aucun des agents ne parlait, bien trop occupé à examiner le moindre recoin, la moindre parcelle de l'entrepôt. Emily fut la première à remarquer une tâche de sang, malheureusement trop sèche. Au fond, une petite porte était fermée, la poignée scellée par un cadenas. Hotch se chargea d'imiter son collègue et ne se fit pas prier pour « défoncer » la porte d'un coup de pied magistral. Qui n'aurait pas hurlé devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux ? Qui n'aurait pas pleuré de toutes les larmes de son corps ? La pièce était entièrement éclairée. A droite se trouvait une fosse. La fosse. Trois petits corps découpés en morceaux. Décomposés. Cela aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle puisque le corps de l'enfant recherché n'y était pas. Mais au milieu de la pièce, sur la table en bois, lui y était, la tête encore posée sur le sol. Au moment où l'on croit avoir réussi, au moment où il restait encore une heure, le mode opératoire change. Pourquoi faut-il toujours arriver trop tard ? Ces tueurs ont-ils des dons pour deviner l'arrivée du FBI et tuer plus vite ?

•_. Another mother's breakin,  
Heart is taking over,  
When the violence causes silence,  
We must be mistaken,  
It's the same old theme since 1916,  
In your head,  
In your head,  
They're still fighting... .•_

Quelles qualités, quels défauts faut-il avoir pour annoncer à une Mère que son enfant est mort ? Voir les larmes s'écouler en un torrent sur les joues d'une Mère ne devrait pas exister. Entendre les cris d'un Père à qui on aurait coupé un doigt ne devrait pas exister. Un enterrement est programmé et le silence s'installe à jamais dans ce couple. Perdre un enfant, c'est perdre une partie de soi, c'est perdre des années de bonheur. C'est un déchirement qui ne peut plus se recoudre. Les couples se séparent, la confiance se brise et l'isolement des deux époux est provoqué. Chacun reste dans son coin, ne parlant plus au monde extérieur. A quoi bon parler à ceux qui ont tué notre enfant ? A quoi bon essayer de communiquer alors que des personnes normales peuvent devenir des monstres ? Les autres s'endorment avec tranquillité sans se soucier de la journée de demain, alors que l'on souffre du départ de notre progéniture, de notre chaire. Pourquoi regarder le bonheur abriter les yeux des autres alors que le jeu nous a totalement disqualifié ? Certains prendront la vie comme un jeu. Tuer sera synonyme de s'amuser. On meurt bien un jour de toutes façons, autant que ça serve à amuser les autres. Certains ? Ô pitié, dites-moi qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! Ô pitié, dites-moi que la vie n'est pas qu'un jeu et que les sentiments des autres comptent un temps soit peu ! La pluie ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter une seule seconde. Jennifer Jareau rejoint le reste de l'équipe dans le commissariat; abattue. C'était toujours à elle d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles aux proches des victimes. Quelle erreur avions nous pu faire pour que des monstres existent ? Quel a été le premier évènement déclencheur créant la guerre entre les membres du peuple ? En cette sombre soirée, les agents du FBI avaient perdu tout espoir. Oh non, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais que faire après avoir vu cette scène ? Après l'avoir retournée de fond en comble sans n'y trouver un seul indice ? La fatigue, le froid, la pluie. Rien ne pouvait aider les profilers à se détendre. Les locaux du commissariat se vidaient peu à peu. Emily, Derek, Spencer et David étaient partis dormir un peu à leur hôtel. Cela ne servait à rien de continuer sans dormir, ils ne feraient que piétiner encore plus. J.J et Hotch étaient restés plus longtemps. Ils avaient appelé leur famille pour avoir des nouvelles de leurs enfants. Comment peut-on résider à des milliers de kilomètres de sa chaire en sachant qu'ici, son enfant serait peut-être déjà mort ? Et au matin, dès que l'aube avait pointé le bout de son nez, ils étaient de nouveau tous réunis. Encore plus motivés, désormais un peu reposés. Ils allaient retrouver coûte que coûte l'assassin des enfants.

•_. With their tanks,  
And their bombs,  
And their bombs,  
And their guns,  
In your head,  
In your head,  
They are dying... .•_

Les jours passaient et les agents avaient un grand mal à résoudre cette enquête. Entre temps, deux têtes avaient été retrouvées. Les profilers étaient à bout de nerf, la population se dirigeait lentement vers les autres états du pays, bien trop apeurés pour leurs enfants. Cette petite ville était devenue totalement déserte. Malheureusement, quelques imprudents assouvissaient les fantasmes du criminel. On parlait de l'affaire dans tous les médias et l'on pouvait entendre les journalistes qualifier le FBI et la police d'« incapables ». Faites dont mieux, au lieu de cracher votre venin sur ces agents. Mais ce matin-là, alors qu'ils allaient tous abandonner les recherches, une nouvelle tête vint « aider » les forces de l'ordre. Une empreinte. Une toute petite empreinte, qui passerait presque comme invisible. Ô merci d'avoir commis cette erreur. Ô merci d'avoir laissé cette preuve. Une localisation et le tour était joué. Ils l'avaient trouvé. Une heure auparavant, un nourrisson avait été encore une fois porté disparu. Il y avait-il un espoir de le retrouver encore en vie ? Sûrement. Et pourtant. L'équipe était arrivée dans la maison isolée accompagnée par d'autres agents plus performants. Ils avaient enfoncé toutes les portes possibles jusqu'à descendre dans la cave. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'allumer les lumières pour comprendre la monstruosité du meurtrier. Au sol gisait son cadavre qui tenait fermement celui de l'enfant. Dans un bras, un test de paternité positif commençait à virevolter. Il était mort. _Ils _étaient morts. Un soulagement ou une catastrophe ? Sept enfants avaient été tués. Trouver un meurtrier - mort ou vivant - était-il vraiment une bénédiction ? Pouvait-on réellement compter cela en victoire ? Peut-on une seule seconde acclamer un homme qui a arrêté un psychopathe ou un sociopathe alors qu'il a déjà fait tant de mal ? Qui du sang ou de la pluie procure la plus belle mélodie ? Et si au final il n'y avait aucune différence ?

•_. In your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie,  
Zombie,  
Zombie...  
What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie,  
Zombie,  
Zombie ?... .•_


End file.
